


We Can't Keep Doing This sequel to Use Me Up

by Wolvescomeout93



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvescomeout93/pseuds/Wolvescomeout93
Summary: The story picks up ten months after Tony and Pepper's bet from previous story Use Me Up and it begins the night Tony comes back Afghanistan. Please read author's note for more info.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Three Things I Want To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a sequel to Use Me Up so if you haven't read it, I suggest you read that first. I will forewarn everyone that it does contain smut and that it tells the story of Iron Man and Iron Man 2 in a different way and it strays from canon. It explores a different way that Tony and Pepper could have gotten together. Also it's going to timehop and probably won't be longer than 5 or 6 chapters.

Pepper collapsed on the couch at the Stark Mansion and she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and she went over the day's events in her head. Tony Stark was back from the dead and stopping the manufacturing of weapons and his heart was now run by a battery.He was kidnapped and tortured in a cave for three months and today he was here in the flesh and she was so happy. She couldn’t put into words the relief she felt. 

“Jarvis show me Tony” she said to the A.I. as she stretched out the screen to look at him. He was back to business as usual as if he never left. 

She continued to watch him as he tinkered in his white grease stained tank top. She stared at his broad shoulders and back and remembered when he was slamming into her against her refrigerator. She could still feel his lips on hers and down her neck. She felt herself start to tingle and she bit her bottom lip. It was ten months since they had sex and Pepper still couldn’t get over it. She still craved him. She tried to ignore the desire through meditation. For a while it was working. She was thinking of it less and less and then when he got kidnapped it was in her mind every day. What if she never got the chance to be with him again? What if he was dead? What if he never made it back? What if she never told him how she really felt? Now he was back but Tony made good on his word and he never brought it up again and they went back to business as usual.

“Spying on me huh Potts” Tony teased causing her to jump in her seat.

She stood up quickly. She felt guilty for fantasizing about the times they slept together when he nearly died.

“I was just seeing what you were up to. I had to look one more time to be sure you were really here” she told a half truth.

“I’m here in the flesh the same as before, just slightly modified,” he joked as he tapped on the RT in his chest and flopping down next to her.

Pepper looked at him and she could no longer hold back the tears. Tony looked at her and his eyes were full of concern and guilt.

“Oh no Pepper don’t cry” he pleaded as he comforted her.

“Everyone thought you were dead, but I had hope. I had too. And now you’re here and it’s all too surreal” she cried against his chest.

“I’m back and I’m not going anywhere,” he said as he rubbed her back gently.

The intimate touch was momentarily a shock for both of them.

“I’m sorry. That was unprofessional. I need to get going. Tomorrow is business as usual” Pepper said, pulling away from him quickly.

“No,” Tony said abruptly, making Pepper stop short. He even surprised himself with his tone. 

He didn’t mean to sound harsh but he couldn’t let her leave. There was something weighing heavily on his mind and he needed to get it off his chest.

“Excuse me,” Pepper said as she faced him.

“Pep I- I’m sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I just want to talk to you about something and I need to talk to you tonight. So I’d like you to stay and have dinner with me. I ordered thai food and I need a quick shower so I hope you’ll stay a while longer” he said as his brown eyes were so soft and inviting. 

“Ok” Pepper said, not being able to take her eyes off of him.

“Thanks,” he said as he headed up to shower.

Jarvis had his shower ready and he welcomed the warmth of the water on his skin. He closed his eyes for a second and he was back in the cave. When his head was being drowned underwater and he could hear Pepper’s voice he also flashed to the time they made love after that silly bet he made with her. That bet was the best and worst decision he ever made. Being intimate with Pepper was better than any fantasy he had about it in all the years she worked for him. And the thought that he might never be able to change her mind and be intimate with her ever again while he was in the cave just didn't sit right with him. It made a home in his daily headspace and it hasn’t left since the day they slept together. The elephant in the room was getting addressed tonight.

Tony toweled himself off and combed his wet hair back. He threw on a pair of boxer briefs and he didn't really care what Pepper was going to have to say about it. 

Pepper had all the food separated when Tony arrived in the kitchen.

“Jesus Tony” Pepper said in reaction to what he was wearing. He was even semi excited and she turned away from him to hide her blush. 

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before” he teased.

“Tony” Pepper warned.

“ Relax. Have I broken the rule yet? Have I mentioned what I’m never supposed to talk about again? “He teased some more.

“I’m just saying you could put some pants on” 

“Pepper I was in a cave for three months if I want to eat my dinner in my home in my underwear that’s what I’m going to do” he said hoping she would check him out.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” she asked timidly as she pinched her food with a fork.

“Eat first” he said as he practically inhaled his portion.

“You want wine?” he asked, suddenly getting up to go over to his bar and retrieve a bottle.

Pepper used this opportunity to sneak a peek at his perfectly sculpted butt in his underwear.

“Tony I have to drive home” she said as he came over with the bottle and two glasses already filled and he placed one in front of her.

Pepper took the glass reluctantly and took a tiny sip. They finished their food and Pepper started cleaning everything up when Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room but he didn’t let go of her hands.

“Tony what’s going on with you? Why are you being so strange?” she asked.

“Remember early in the limo when I said there were two things I wanted to do?”

Pepper nodded as anxiety rattled in her chest threatening to break out.

“I lied. There’s three things,” he said, getting closer to her.

Pepper backed up slowly not realizing she was now against the wall.

“What is the third thing?” she asked bravely.

“You” he said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

“TONY” Pepper yelled as she pulled away quickly even though her lips were set ablaze by his brief kiss.

“We had a deal. I can’t believe you would do this NOW. It’s been ten months since we made that stupid bet and you decide to break the deal today. The day you return from being kidnapped and tortured. I was just crying and you want to have sex. Typical” she yelled at him and crossed her arms.

“You know what I can’t believe?” he challenged.

“What?” she asked.

“I can’t believe that I was on the verge of death or going insane and all I could think about was that I might never see you again and I promised myself that if I lived, if I could somehow make it back that I would try” he said nearly pressed against Pepper.

“Tony that is very flattering and we had a good time and you’re back and nothing has made me happier but we can’t” Pepper said trying to ignore the heat coming off his body. She was desperate for an escape but his arms were on the wall next to her on either side blocking her path.

“Do you know how unbelievably sexy you are?” he said, getting closer to her face.

“Tony,” Pepper said again looking away from his eyes.

Tony put his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers again and she totally crumbled. Her lips were on fire and her mind was flooded with visions of their last romp in the sheets. Pepper felt her resolve tumble like a sack of potatoes. She reached up and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. Tony scooped her up and wrapped her legs around him and he carried her upstairs while they kissed.

They stumbled clumsily into his bedroom and he leaned forward until he was able to place her gently down on the bed. They continued kissing sloppily and then Tony finally pulled away.

“Why are you still dressed?” he said as he gave her that crooked smile.

It was Pepper’s chance to bail and run. She knew she should just go home but she couldn’t.

_ What’s the worst that could happen if we do it one more time? Tony was good on his word. He didn’t say a word about it for ten months until today and he did almost die in his defense. _

“Because I was going to let you do the honors,” she said.

Tony’s face lit up as he reached down and began to unbutton her blazer slowly. Pepper looked up at him and smiled as she pulled it the rest of the way off. Tony went back down and began to nibble on her neck while he pawed at her breasts from outside her camisole. He pulled at it and untucked it from her pencil skirt while he slid his hand under it and continued kissing her down her collarbone now and all over her chest. He pulled her top off and pulled her on top of him as he rolled onto his back.While in that position he unzipped the back of her skirt and pulled it down swiftly.

“Mmm” she moaned softly.

“Fuck” Tony said not meaning to say it out loud.

“What? What’s wrong?” Pepper asked suddenly. She was taken aback.

Tony smiled. 

“Nothing. It’s just… look at what you do to me babe” he said motioning down between his legs.

“Well we’re going to have to take care of that then” she said running her finger down his chest and toying with his elastic waist band. 

She was going to pull it down and Tony grabbed her hand. 

“Ladies first,” he said, sliding down under her so abruptly that she didn’t know what was happening.

He pulled her panties aside swiftly and put his lips on her and went to town.

Pepper felt amazing sensations spreading through her body from Tony’s skilled mouth.

She hung her head back and let herself enjoy the much needed pleasure. 

_ God I could get this level of pleasure from Tony whenever I want. And why am I not getting it? What’s wrong with me? Why do I care so much?  _

Pepper was deep in her inner monologue when the wave hit. She didn’t realize that she had removed her bra and that she was squeezing her breasts. She didn’t know why but she reached down and pulled at Tony’s hair while she orgasmed. 

Tony was face first between Pepper’s legs giving her all the pleasure she deserved. And when he looked up all he could see was her gorgeous breasts, one of which she was squeezing and her head hung back in pleasure. And all he could feel was her pulling at his hair and it turned him on in a way like never before. He went even harder with his tongue and lips until Pepper screamed. She tried to pull off of him and he pulled her down harder and kept pleasuring her for a few seconds longer before releasing her. He slid back up the bed and his goatee was covered in her cream. He was taking a minute to look at her flushed cheeks and admire his handy work but he didn’t have a chance. Pepper already had his pants down and he was in her mouth. 

“Oh GOD mmm yeah” Tony grunted and relaxed into the pillow. 

Pepper was working his shaft with one hand and she had her mouth over the tip. Tony watched as Pepper continued to work him and it was turning him on so much that he was getting closer to exploding. After three months in a cave with no release, it didn’t take him long to explode.

“Pep it’s coming” he warned but she didn’t pull off.

He let out a deep groan as he finished. After she finally pulled off of him he collapsed back on the bed.

Pepper collapsed next to him and she tried to understand how Tony unlocked this side of her. How even through intense meditation she still couldn’t habituate her attraction to him. 

_ Because you can’t habitutate someone you’re in love with, she thought. HUH,  _ was her next thought and she felt that panic again as they stared at each other and neither of them spoke.

Tony pulled her close to him and started to kiss her neck again. She stared at the ceiling completely terrified of the fact that she was in love with Tony.

“I just need a few more minutes and then I’m going to give it to you like you’ve never had before” he said into the crook of her neck while he continued to plant kisses all along her decolletage.

Pepper was going to make the most of this special moment since she was absolutely certain this wasn’t going to happen again. She pulled him down on top of her and she was kissing him passionately. They kissed for a few minutes and then Tony was first to speak.

“You ready?” he asked.

Pepper responded by sliding her panties all the way down. Tony positioned himself and entered her gently.

Pepper moaned gently which turned Tony on more. They got into a rhythm quickly and Pepper was avoiding his eyes. Pepper was remembering that Tony was the only guy that ever made her orgasm from intercourse. He seemed to remember the positions and rhythms that she loved and he continued them. Tony turned her face to look at him and he laced his fingers in hers and he leaned down to kiss her. Emotions were running through Pepper’s mind and all she could do was try and release them through her kiss. Tony pulled out suddenly and she opened her eyes.

“We gotta switch positions. I was getting too close” he said as he breathed out deeply.

“Lay back,” Pepper said, sliding over so he could lay down. Pepper got on top of him and Tony’s mind went wild. He thought of that first day on his couch when Pepper hiked up her skirt just enough but she wouldn’t let him see anything or touch her at all and it was driving him even more wild. Tony was enjoying watching Pepper get pleasure but there were thoughts he didn’t like creeping into his mind and it was another topic he was going to address and he didn’t care anymore. When you think you’re going to die and you claw your way back it really prioritizes what's important and what's not. He was so lost in his mind wondering if Pepper was with anyone else since they made the bet. He knew he had no right to ask and that it wasn’t his business but he was going to ask anyway. The thought of some other guy being with Pepper this way made him feel like he was being punched in the stomach and made him angry which he knew he had no right to be. Pepper was clenching on him as she was beginning to orgasm and when she cried out she sounded so sexy it sent him over the edge and he finished moments after her.

Pepper was so sweaty and she collapsed on top of him. Tony wrapped his arm around her and she didn’t know what to do. Both times they had sex she had left after or she made him get back to business. They didn’t cuddle. That wasn’t something they did or that Tony did. Tony kissed her cheek and he was about to bury himself in her nook and she panicked. 

Pepper slid away from him and got up. She grabbed for her panties and her clothes clumsily. 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked. He was even more panicked than she was. 

“Tony I need to go home. We have meetings early and I have notes to prepare,” she said as she was still walking around aimlessly trying to find her clothes.

“Stay” he said, suddenly stopping her in her tracks. 

“Tony I-

“Please, I don’t want to spend my first night back alone” 

Pepper stared at him and put all but her underwear down.  _ Damn you Tony Stark, she thought.  _ She didn’t know if it was his sad and lonely eyes or the sadness in his voice but he totally won this one.

“Do you have a t-shirt I can borrow?” she said as she pulled her panties up.

Tony smiled. He was so happy she was going to stay and he handed her an MIT t-shirt from his drawer.

Pepper put it on and slid back into the bed. Tony pulled his boxer briefs back up and joined her. He pulled her to him and he was caressing her skin and touching her.

“Tony what are you doing?” she asked as she turned to face him.

He gave her a puzzled look.

“Tony this was wonderful and much needed on both our parts but tomorrow we go back to normal,” she said.

“It’s not tomorrow yet,” he said as he pulled her close and kissed her neck.

Pepper knew she was playing a dangerous game. The longer she let this thing with Tony continue the harder it was going to be to stop.

“There’s something I want to ask you and I know I have no right but I need to get it off my chest” Tony said while he continued to caress her skin with his fingertips.

“What is it Tony?” she asked nervously.

“Have you been with anyone since the last time we had sex?” 

Pepper looked at him and she was shocked by his question.

“I know it’s none of my business, but I’ve wondered about it,” he said.

“Yes I have,” she said, not being brave enough to meet his eyes.

“Anyone I know?” he asked again even though he got that punched in the stomach feeling again.

“Actually yes” Pepper said quietly.

She was actually surprised that he didn’t already know that she slept with a rep from another company at one of their retreats.

Tony was not happy.

“Who was it?” he asked.

“It’s probably better if you don’t know,” she said quietly.

“Come on Pep you know I can’t let this go” 

“Fine I’ll tell you but you have to promise me you’re not going to say a word to him about it” she said sternly.

“Ok fine” he said waiting to hear the name of the man that touched his Pepper.

“It was Bob Corcoran from that retreat from earlier this year” she said.

Tony felt himself tense and Pepper could feel it too. He now hated that man with a passion. 

“Oh come on Tony you’ve been with plenty of women since we made that bet, like you have a right to say anything” she said.

“I know I don’t. Was he the only one?” Tony asked.

“No, there was one more. You don’t know him, it was an old friend from college and he was in town. You were gone and I was sad and it happened. It was a distraction from worrying if you were dead or alive” she said.

“I’m sorry about that. I’m sorry you worried about me for even one second” he said lacing his fingers in hers which made her heart jump.

“Tony somehow after all these years you've managed to become my best friend” she said.

“I’m so grateful for that. I don’t really have too many friends Pep, but were great together you know that” he said quietly.

“Tony we have a great working relationship and that's the way it needs to stay” 

“You’ve only been with two men in the last ten months and that's not good for you. Your body is not getting the attention it deserves. We could do this sometimes. When things at SI get too stressful or special occasions like my birthday and yours” he said placing a kiss on her neck.

“Tony you don’t even know when my birthday is” she said as she scowled at him.

“Just think about it is all I’m saying. It makes sense. We make sense” he said. 

“None of this makes sense Tony”

She turned to face him and her ocean blue eyes took on a more serious tone.

“You and I are the two busiest people I know right? And forgive me for assuming this but it’s not like you really have a lot of time for dating and I don’t really do that dating thing so you and I could have a deal. We could help each other out and I bet you’d be less stressed and we’d work even better together” he said rubbing the knots out of her shoulders.

“Is this your big reveal Tony? You spent three months in a cave thinking of a way we could become fuck buddies?” she said angrily.

_ Shit, Tony thought.  _

“No Pep that’s not at all what I meant. It came out wrong. I didn't think I would ever see you again and that morning we spent together was the best time of my life. It was a time I felt I could be comfortable being myself and not feeling pressure to put on the Tony Stark persona and I promised myself if I lived and I could get back to you that I would try again. Tonight meant so much to me and it’s more than enough. I would never try and make you a fuck buddy. I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up again. We can go back to pretending this never happened” he said as he turned over away from her.

“Tony I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that either. I just think we were both emotional. We’ve gotten very close these last few years and we got carried away. I’m so glad you’re back but I think we need to keep it professional. I’ve worked hard to be here and everyone still thinks I’m just a secretary that picks up your dry cleaning. We should never have crossed the line in the first place and it’s my fault. That’s why we can’t keep doing this. I will only be further humiliated, Everyone knows your reputation I’m sure you can understand” she said, placing her hand on his back gently.

“I got it Pep. Tomorrow is back to business. Goodnight” he said.

“Goodnight” she said trying to wrap her mind around everything that was said and done between her and Tony tonight and she wondered if she was making the right choice. She loved Tony more than anything but she didn’t want to be his fuck buddy and she wasn’t going to give in to him again.


	2. Tomorrow's A New Day

Pepper had just finished giving Tony an earful about them dancing in front of everyone she works with at the fireman’s benefit and how it makes Pepper look like she’s trying to do something with Tony but he insisted that no one was even watching and that it was just a dance and then she almost kissed him and stopped herself. She sent him to get a drink and she continued to watch him walk away and then she changed her mind. 

_ Damn him for looking so handsome and burning holes into me with those eyes. Damn him for making me so horny I can’t even think straight she thought. _

Pepper marched inside and followed Tony to the bar and she saw him talking to Christine Everheart and she had no problem interrupting him.

“Hi there. I need to steal Tony away quickly for some business” Pepper said, grabbing his hand.

“What? What’s going on?” he asked looking at her with a puzzled look.

“Just follow me” she said bringing back out onto the secluded balcony.

She pulled his face to hers and started kissing him furiously.

“I want you. NOW” she said in between kisses.

Tony didn’t object and he led her around and down some stairs to a lower, darker balcony in a closed section of the building. He pressed Pepper against the wall and began to kiss down her jaw and neck and collarbone. Pepper reached down and undid his belt quickly and turned around. She hiked up her dress and pressed herself against the wall as she bent over for him.

Tony looked down at Pepper’s perfect ass in a thong and he was ready to go. He slowly pressed himself into her entrance and to his surprise she was very wet.

“MMM,” she moaned loudly.

“Fuck Pepper” he said as he got into rhythm. 

Tony was ramming into Pepper roughly and she was moaning loudly. Tony didn’t realize that someone who worked from the banquet was looking down on them from atop the stairs.

“This area is closed sir” they said until Tony turned to look at him and they saw who it was and immediately let him be.

“Fuck Tony I’m gonna cum” she said as she let out a sexy moan.

Tony pulled out and this time pushed Pepper’s back against the wall and wrapped her legs around him as he entered her again.He pushed forward effectively hitting her g-spot wanting to make her cum again. And then it happened. Tony felt Pepper clenching and vibrating over him and he let it all go and exploded inside of her.

“Oh my God Tony” she said when she finally found her footing.

“Shit I know” he said trying to catch his bearings as well.

“You’re gonna have to pay to get this dress cleaned” she said trying to make herself as presentable as possible. 

“Now how do we go back in there and them not look at us?” Tony teased Pepper.

Pepper made a face at him and she was now smacked with the realization of what just happened.

“We leave separately. Goodnight Tony” she said angrily. But she was angry at herself.

“We’re not even going to talk about this?” he asked.

“There’s nothing to say,” she said as she walked away from him.

Pepper kept walking and she didn’t look back to see if Tony was watching her or following her. She went into the women’s bathroom and sent a text to Happy to see if he minded picking her up and taking her home. He agreed and she hid in the bathroom until he arrived.She walked outside and got into the car.

“You and Tony fighting again?” he asked as he drove towards her house.

“Are we ever not fighting?” she asked back.

“Tony’s been different ever since he came back. Do you think he’s ok?” Happy asked with concern.

“He will be. Tony’s strong” she said quietly trying to calm her insides. 

She felt like every nerve and fiber were on fire from his touch and it wouldn’t stop. 

Happy pulled up in front of her place and she smiled. 

“Happy thank you so much. I will make Tony give you a paid vacation day for this” she said as she squeezed his hand.

“Cheer up Pepper” 

Pepper closed her door behind her and started undressing on her way to the shower. She put it on ice cold to shock her body and wash away Tony’s touch. It was working and then her bell rang. She shut the shower off, put on a robe and went to the door. She looked through the peephole and it was Tony.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Didn’t me leaving alone give you the indication that I didn’t want to see you or talk to you?” she asked.

“If I recall you’re the one who jumped me. You said we couldn’t do this anymore and I kept my end of the bargain. Don’t take your anger at yourself out on me” he said pushing his way in her apartment.

“I got you cheese fries” he said reaching in his In & Out bag for a burger and passing the bag to her.

“Thanks,” she said, grabbing the bag and then flopping on the couch in her soft terry robe. She hadn’t gotten a chance to get dressed.

Tony flopped next to her and turned to face her.

“Are we going to talk about this now?” he asked as he took a bite of a cheeseburger.

“Look Tony the week before my period I always get horny and when we were dancing you were staring at me so intensely and I had a weak moment but this doesn’t change anything. We can’t keep doing this”

“How can you be in a bad mood after sex like that?” 

“Tony you know your rep,do you know how humiliating this is?” she asked.

“Humiliating? Pep no one knows. And you’re my friend not just some one night chick I picked up” he said making his case.

She avoided his eyes again.

“You’re lucky you’re you and I’m me and I would never turn away sex from you, but if I had broken our deal you would have harpooned me and probably quit on me” he said finishing the last bite of his cheeseburger and reaching for another.

“What do you want me to say Tony? Are you going to keep gloating? You just love this don't you?” Pepper asked.

“You wanting me and trying to rip my clothes off of course I love that, but you being all stressed out about it and mad at me no I don't like that” 

“I’m sorry Tony” she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Even though you attacked me let me make it up to you and give you a nice massage,” he said, rubbing his hands into her shoulders. He immediately could feel how tense she was. 

“Oh my that feels amazing” she said hanging her head down.

“Pepper all this stress comes with the job I get that, but it wouldn’t be this bad if you were getting laid regularly. My offer still stands” he said as he pressed into a knot in her neck.

She felt the tension release.

“And my answer is still the same. No” she said as she melted back against him.

“You want to move to the bedroom so you have more room to stretch out and get comfy? I promise I will behave no matter how badly i want to open this robe” 

“Ok,” Pepper said with a nod and led Tony into her bedroom.

Pepper pulled up her sheet and disrobed behind it.

Tony was undressing down to his boxers when Pepper came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He turned to face her and she was staring up at him.

“Tomorrow’s a new day. You’re here tonight we might as well enjoy it” she said.

“Good because you don't know how much I want to kiss you right now. Everywhere” 

“But tomorrow is back to business. We-

Tony interrupted her suddenly.“Can’t keep doing this. You sound like a broken record” 

Tony pulled her to him and kissed her and Pepper knew she was in deep. 


	3. "I am Iron Man"

“I cannot believe you. I CANNOT believe you,” Pepper yelled at Tony when they got back to the mansion.

“What? I am Iron Man. What did you want me to say?” Tony argued back as he flopped on the couch.

“Let’s see. You could have listened to Agent Coulson and stuck to the cards,” she said avoiding the fact that he also asked her to be his girlfriend.

“Pepper this is my life now. Like it or not I am Iron Man,” he said getting up to stop her from pacing.

“But now you’re not safe Tony. You will never be safe,” Pepper said.

“Is that what you’re really upset about?” Tony said coming up to her.

“You didn’t like my offer? Isn’t it better than my last offer?” 

“This has nothing to do with that,” Pepper said stubbornly.

“You didn’t really give me an answer,” he said.

“Will you stop?” Pepper said as she gathered some papers together.

“Come on you know I can hold out better than anyone when I want to get my way,” he said.

“Tony I’m trying to get my notes for tomorrow and I’m going home,” Pepper said fumbling with the papers on her desk but her hands were shaking.

_ He’s not going to let this go. He doesn’t want me to be his girlfriend for real, he just wants an excuse to have sex all the time, she thought. _

“Why are you shaking?” 

“Because Tony you’re a pain in my ass sometimes,” Pepper said with a clear irritation in her voice.

“But you still want me,” 

“I think it’s you who wants me. You haven’t been with anyone else since you’ve been home. That’s very unlike you,” Pepper said.

“I do. I even upgraded my offer but you-

Pepper grabbed him and kissed him. It was the only way to get him to shut up and stop asking for her answer.

Tony slid everything off the table and pushed Pepper against it. He was ripping her shirt open furiously and she was loving it. 

“MMM Tony. I’ve been so horny. I’ve been trying to stop because we can’t keep doing this,” she said as he was kissing her breasts and wrestling with the zipper on her pencil skirt.

“I hate these things. Why do you wear them? I’m mandating a rule, no skirts I can’t take off quickly and no panties,” he said.

“Hurry up,” 

“Shit,” Tony said.

“What is it?” Pepper asked.

“This thing popped off the zipper and it’s jammed,” he said showing her the piece of zipper in his hand.

Pepper started to hike it up but Tony stopped her. He came back into the room with a pair of scissors and started to cut her skirt off gently. Once it was off he climbed on top of her gently and started to rub her between her legs.

“Damn you weren’t kidding you are horny babe. You’re so wet,” he said as he kept rubbing her between her legs.

“Very naughty Miss Potts,” he said as he pulled her panties down and shoved his fingers inside of her while he rubbed her clitorus with his thumb.

“I have been naughty. I’ve been so bad. I can’t even keep the terms of my own agreement,” she said going for his belt and taking him into her hand. She began to stroke him and Tony turned her over onto her stomach and put her over his lap.

“You need a good spanking,” Tony said while Pepper continued to jerk him off but with her opposite hand now. 

Tony found the fleshy part of her ass and spanked it softly at first.

“That’s too soft Tony. I don’t think I’m going to learn my lesson,” Pepper said.

Tony continued to spank her harder and harder until she let out little whimpers. He continued this for quite a few minutes until he couldn't handle it anymore. He turned her over the table and pressed into her entrance gently at first. After a few minutes he was pumping harder and thrusting deeper and Pepper was screaming in pleasure.She grabbed the edge of the table so hard when she orgasmed.

“Tony can we move to the couch this is too hard on my hands,” 

“Yes milady,” he said as he carried her to the couch and laid her down gently.

Pepper glided back on the couch to make room for Tony and he was coming towards her like a lion.

“I’m so addicted to you,” Tony said as he got on top of her and entered her again. 

Pepper was clenching on purpose to make him cum. She was doing her best work on him as a test. Plus a part of her wanted to make him suffer. She continued her work and then it happened. She heard him moan and groan and he finished.

“What was that? Were you saving that up to kill me or something?” Tony said.

Pepper started laughing at him.

“Oh you think it’s funny,” Tony said, tossing a pillow at her head. 

Pepper ducked and he missed.

“I’m ready to get some sleep,” she said, getting up and heading upstairs.

Tony followed her like a puppy and he was falling into her trap. They got into bed and she was playing with his hair and he was out cold in ten minutes. Pepper took this time to get dressed in a pair of his MIT sweatpants and her button down and go home. She was avoiding what happened between them and avoiding Tony’s offer and avoiding Tony.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. CEO

Pepper gave Tony the answer “I need time” and it’s been six months and he’s casually hinted at it a few times since then, but she knew he was getting impatient. And now she was having champagne with him since she was just promoted to CEO of Stark Industries. 

“I can’t believe you did this. Tony I’m so happy,” Pepper said as she sipped her champagne.

“I can tell. I could never get you to even take a sip of alcohol on the job at any other time,” he said sliding closer to her on the couch.

Pepper stared at him and she could see the words forming in his mind before they even came out of his mouth.

“My offer still stands,” he reminded her. 

“Yes Tony I know and I still think I need time,” 

“What about my original offer?” he said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Tony don’t even think about it. It’s been six months we’re doing good,” she said.

“You just look so gorgeous I’m always tempted,” he said sliding even closer.

“Go back and sit on the other end of the couch,” Pepper said.

“Nope,” Tony said.

“Yes go,” 

“Nope. I’m gonna kiss you” Tony said. 

“No you’re not,” Pepper said as she got off the couch and started to run. 

She took off her shoes so she could run faster but Tony was quicker than she anticipated. 

The next thing she knew he was scooping her up like he was carrying a bride over the threshold and bringing her back down to the couch. 

Tony kissed her passionately and she couldn’t resist him. Six months was almost as long as the ten months after the bet. Tony was on top of her kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobes. Pepper was leaning her neck back to accommodate the kisses. There was no way she’d ever be able to quit Tony now.

_ Damn him for being so charming and so charismatic, she thought. _

“Don’t you miss this,” Tony said, wrestling with her pencil skirt zipper.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she said.

“What did I tell you about these skirts? Remember what happened last time?” he said.

“Well if you cut this skirt I will kill you,” she said.

“No you won’t. If you kill me, who's going to give you unbelievable pleasure?” he teased.

Pepper just rolled her eyes.

“You really are a narcissist,” she teased back.

“Oh there it is. I got it,” he said as she pulled her zipper all the way down and started to hike it down along with her panties.

Pepper smiled and bit her lip.

“I’m going to make you feel so good. I want you so fucking bad. God I miss your soft skin and your smell and taste,” Tony said.

He was crouching down ready to give her oral pleasure when JARVIS interrupted them.

“Colonel Rhodes is approaching,” 

“Shit,” they said in unison and Tony pulled her onto the floor and got on top of her to shield her so she could get dressed. 

Pepper was scrambling and managed to pull her panties and skirt all the way up and just as Rhodey was opening the glass door.

“Ok I’m not sure I even want to know what’s happening here,” Rhodey said as he looked down at the two of them.

“I fell off the couch and Tony was just checking to see if I was ok,” Pepper said.

“How did you fall off the couch?” Rhodey asked.

“I sat down too fast and it was slippery,” Pepper said lying through her teeth.

“Rhodes, you are looking at the new CEO of Stark Industries,” he said motioning to Pepper.

“Congratulations. No one deserves it more than you,” he said sincerely.

“Thank you James,” she said.

“Well now that James is here. I should get going,” Pepper said getting up and looking to collect her shoes.

“But you should stay,” Tony said, giving her the look.

“I got lots of work to do, especially now that I’m CEO. Have a good day gentleman,” Pepper said dodging Tony and she was thankful.

_ We can't keep doing this, she thought. _


	5. Monaco

Pepper was nervous after her big fight with Tony. She yelled at him for nearly getting himself killed when he decided to race his car in Monaco and some madman came out onto the track and started whipping the cars. She said some not nice things to him and he seemed hurt and he stormed off and went up to his hotel room. Pepper was nervous. She wasn’t sure if he was drinking or entertaining a lady friend but she was going to talk to him anyway. Pepper knocked on the door a few times and waited patiently and then Tony opened the door.

“What’s up?” he asked. 

Pepper noticed that he was in a t-shirt and sweatpants and she wondered if there was a woman wrapped up in the sheets in his bed.

“Umm are you alone?” she asked as she avoided his eyes.

“I am,” he said trying to catch her eyes.

“Can I come in?” 

Tony stood back and opened the door and let her inside. He shut it behind him and went back onto the bed.

Pepper could see he was clearly still upset and she wasn’t sure how to make this right.

“Tony I’m sorry,” Pepper said as she sat on the bed next to him.

“It’s fine,” Tony said, clearly still annoyed.

“What can I do to make it better?” she asked.

“Give me a little credit for once. I stopped him, didn't I?” 

“I said I was sorry Tony. I don’t want to fight,” 

“Ok and that doesn’t make me less angry” he said like a stubborn child with his arms crossed. 

“You know how you’re always offering to give me a massage? What if I give you one? Will you forgive me then?” 

“I might. If it’s good,” he said. 

Tony took his socks off to accommodate her and she reached for his feet. She started to rub them and he was feeling relaxed. She was rubbing each individual toe and pressing into the arch of his foot with her knuckles and pressing her fingers into the balls of his feet. She was ready to move onto his legs and she just stared at him. 

“That’s it?” He asked. 

“No but I need you to take your pants off,”

“If you want me naked just say so,” he said as he pulled off his shirt first and his pants and boxer briefs in one swift motion. 

He was even semi excited. 

“Ok that was unnecessary can you at least turn over?”

“Why? You love it. You told me that many times in the last year. Besides I bet you’re wet right now,” he said with a wink. 

“Tony flip over and cover that up or I will walk out that door,” she said sternly. 

“Fine but I get to check to see if you’re wet when we’re done,” he stated. 

Pepper hit him playfully and began working on his calves being sure to press hard into each knot beneath the skin. She could hear him moan and it made her smile. She worked her way up his thighs and then to her favorite part of him. His perfectly sculpted butt. She was pressing and kneading his gluteus Maximus and she didn’t want to admit that she was getting wet. 

“Mmm Pepper that’s so good,” he said. 

She moved on to his back and shoulders and really gave it her all. She moved down his arms and then to his hands which for some odd reason really turned him on. And then he rolled face up and pulled her on top of him and he kissed her. 

“You know Iron Man is often sore from battle and he needs a girlfriend to care for him and massage him,” 

“And Tony is often sore from his CEO constantly jabbing him because he doesn’t know when to quit” she said. 

“Well it’s my turn now that you got me all hot and bothered to check my suspicions and see if you’re hot and bothered,” he said as he rolled her onto her back and slid his hand up her shorts and he could feel that she was indeed wet. 

“Affirmative,” 

“So what. Just because I’m attracted to you doesn’t mean anything is going to happen,” she insisted. 

“As Iron man I can’t have my CEO all hot and bothered and not take care of the situation,” he said. 

Pepper couldn’t hold in her laugh. 

“This is the last time Tony. I swear” she said as he was pulling her pants down. 

“Nope” he said as he shoved his face between her legs giving her the oral pleasure she craved. 

She pulled at his hair and she was screaming with pleasure. After she got her release he pulled his face away and slowly crawled up and met her lips with his. He was rock hard and ready to go. He pressed himself into her gently and began to thrust into her and kissed her so deeply. 

Pepper and him were tangled so deeply now she couldn’t remember how many times they did it. It was amazing and she was officially addicted to Tony. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Hammerroid Attack

“You’re not quitting and you just admitted it’s not weird. We should go back to the plane and finish what we started on the roof,” Tony said, not letting Pepper wiggle away from this anymore.

“How are we going to do that with you in the suit? You need JARVIS to get out of it ” she challenged.

“Look I’m a genius OK. JARVIS isn’t the only way, he’s just the easy way. We have a six hour flight back to LA, I can sit here with a screwdriver and take this off piece by piece,” 

“Or you could fly back home in the suit and get there much faster and I can take the jet and we can talk tomorrow,” Pepper said, trying to dodge him again.

“Oh no we need to talk about us,” he said as he boarded the jet and searched for a screwdriver.

“So go ahead talk then,” she said as she took a seat and buckled up.

“ What is it that you always say? We can’t keep doing this. I want to be with you. I want us to be together. No more beating around the bush. Not Iron Man, I’m talking about me Tony and you Pepper. I need you,” he said, putting it out there.

“You just think you need me,” Pepper said.

“That’s your answer? So you really don’t have any feelings for me at all. Fine Pepper at least I know how you feel now,” he said as he continued to unscrew pieces of the Iron Man suit.

“No Tony that’s not it. I-

“Then what is it Pepper? We’re either together or not together. It’s a simple yes or no. I can’t explain how this happened and I know it’s been weird for you, but I love you and it’s terrifying. I just want to do right by you and be a good boyfriend and if that’s not what you want then I guess I understand, but I need a straight answer. One minute you want me then you dodge me for days and months and then you’re back having sex with me,” Tony said as he pulled off one of the leg pieces and started on the other side.

“You’re right Tony. I’m so sorry for that. I didn’t want this to happen because you’re my boss and I didn’t want the stigma of sleeping my way to the top or you becoming bored of me like you do with every other woman and thing in your life. I didn’t want to be a notch on your belt. For that I’m sorry,” she said as tears started pouring out.

“Have I treated you like that? Even since the first bet have I ever treated you like that? I don’t think I did. I’ve tried not to but if I have I’m sorry,” he said removing another piece of armour.

“How can you be sure you love me? Your longest relationship was six hours,” she said. 

“So you’re saying because I’ve never felt something like this before that I’m incapable of feeling it. Do you hear yourself?” he said now removing the chest piece. 

Pepper froze and she stopped breathing momentarily. Tony was in love with her and she was in love with him. So what was holding her back? Fear. She was afraid of her feelings for him. But this was it. Tony was gonna walk. This may be her only chance to be with him. Pepper leaned over and turned his face to look at her. She pressed her lips to his and he pulled away. 

“No Pepper. I can’t tell the difference when you kiss me if you actually like me or you just want to have sex. Use your words,” he said stubbornly taking off the rest of the armor and tossing the screwdriver. 

She was about to speak and he cut her off again. 

“Admit it. You’re crazy about me,” he said giving her the smile that only she got to see. 

“Tony I’m scared of what I feel for you,” 

“OK but there are feelings. We’ve had a breakthrough,” he said. 

“Of course there is. Tony I love you,” Pepper said. 

“You mean it? You really love me?”he asked. 

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it,” she explained. 

“I was so nervous that maybe you didn’t like me back and that you just wanted to have sex,” 

“Those are words I never thought I’d hear you say,” she teased.

“JARVIS activate the bed,” he said.

“Tony just because we established our relationship finally doesn’t mean we’re going to have sex,” 

“I just fended off a hammerroid attack. I’m tired and every part of my body hurts and I have a splitting headache. I want to lay down. I wasn’t even thinking about sex and your mind is obviously in the gutter,” he teased as he grabbed down the pillows and a blanket.

“Oh like I couldn’t convince you to have sex if that’s what I really wanted,” she said at the edge of the bed.

“Pepper were not having sex. I’m really tired and I really don’t want to embarrass myself,” he said quietly.

“I really can’t wait to get home and get out of these clothes,” she said, taking off her heels.

“There might be a pair of sweatpants in one of the compartments. Or just get naked. No one is going to come back here. You’ll have plenty of time to get dressed again before we land,” Tony suggested.

“That’s a no,”she said.

“Would it help if I got naked too?” he asked as he shot up an eyebrow at her.

“Tony I’m not getting naked with you, with Happy on this plane,” she said.

“Stop worrying and get over here,” he said.

Pepper took off her belt and her dress and got under the covers with Tony.

“You can’t be comfortable in that bra,” he said.

She was about to argue and he silenced her with his finger and he unsnapped her bra and tossed it aside and pulled her close to him.

“What? You think just because you’re half naked that I can’t behave?” he teased.

“No,” 

“I really am tired and sore and I really do have a headache and I just want to lay here with you for a bit,” he said.

Pepper was tired herself and they both fell asleep after cuddling for ten minutes.

The jet was getting into landing mode and JARVIS failed many attempts to wake the couple. He instructed Happy to go and wake the boss so they could prepare for landing.

“Boss?” Happy said as he walked into the back section of the plane where Tony’s bed was.

He saw Pepper and Tony sound asleep entangled in each other’s arms and he smiled to himself. He was thrilled they finally got together.

“Boss” he said a little more loudly and it woke Pepper who screamed when she saw Happy and realized she was still topless under the blanket.

“There was no extra clothes and I wanted to get out of my dress and Tony and I were just resting and we fell asleep and-

“Pepper and I are in a relationship. The cats out of the bag now,” Tony said with his eyes still closed.

“I just came in here to tell you lovebirds that we are in landing mode and JARVIS had five failed attempts to wake you guys. We touch down in LA in twenty minutes,” Happy said as he left them to be alone.

Pepper just looked at Tony. 

“What?”

“We’d have to tell them eventually I guess. It’s not really the way I would have liked to tell Rhodey and Happy, but we got caught,” she said

“That’s pretty good considering how many times we snuck around fucked. And actually only one person caught us in the act and that was your neighbor Fred. Rhodes only caught us kissing, and Happy just put the pieces together,” Tony said.

“But now that I’ve gotten some sleep I’m feeling much much more energized,” he said giving her his signature eyebrow wiggle.

“No way Tony, it's going to have to wait until we get home. Did you not hear Happy tell us we're landing?” Pepper said as she began to get dressed.

“Sir the jet is unable to land until all safety protocols are in place. You must put the bed back,” JARVIS said, interrupting them.

Tony groaned and rolled over to get up.

“This is not fair,” Tony said.

“Well you should have had sex with me before we went to sleep,” she teased.

“You said you didn’t want to,” 

“But I can be convinced. I didn’t fend off a hemorrhoid attack and I get horny a lot. My libido is on fire,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

“You’re evil, you know that Pepper,” he said as he felt himself getting excited.

“I really did want to have sex, but I know you needed the rest and it’s not often you admit it. It’s not often you sleep or take care of yourself at all. It made me so happy to just cuddle you,” she said as she kissed his lips.

“Well you can be sure the minute we walk through my front door I’m going to rip your clothes off and we’re going to establish this relationship,” he said kissing her neck.

“I think I’m OK with that outcome,” she said.

“You better be,” he said, grabbing a hold of her hand.

“Or what?” she said.

“Or I might die. I did all this for you. I became a better man for you, I gave you my company,” 

“Tony you need to sit and put your seat belt on, we’re landing,” she said.

They took their seats and buckled up and after ten minutes or so the plane finally stopped moving.

“After you sex kitten,” Tony said as he let her exit the plane before him.

Pepper took his hand and kissed him knowing full well people would see them but she didn’t care what anyone thought anymore. Tony was the love of her life.

The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
